Pas encore mort
by Chipuliara
Summary: Post saison 2. Déni, colère, marchandage, dépression… acceptation. Mais si quelque chose venait déranger le deuil de John ? Quelque chose… d'inattendu ? OS. Slash !


**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages qui le composent !

**Paring** : Sherlock/John

**Note** : C'est mon premier texte sur ce couple (et sur ce fandom, d'ailleurs !), j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

**Note2** : Se situe APRÈS la saison 2 !

**. . .**

* * *

**. Pas encore mort .**

Un bruit fracassant résonna entre les murs de l'appartement 221b. Un bruit de choc dur contre un sol usé, un bruit de verre cassé, puis le bruit continu d'une conserve renversée. John Watson avait à peine eu le temps de franchir le seuil de son salon. Les sacs emplis de courses qu'il portait à bout de bras s'étaient écrasés sur le parquet. Un lourd silence bourdonnait maintenant à ses oreilles, un silence presque mort.

-Bonjour, John.

Il frissonna. Comment osait-il se présenter à lui de la sorte… Assis sur le canapé, Sherlock Holmes semblait l'attendre. L'attendre lui. Comme si ce n'avait pas dû être le contraire. Le médecin ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne vint. Il n'osait plus boucher, il n'osait plus marcher. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait rêver ou être éveillé. Il commença à bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il eut les larmes aux yeux, son visage se tordit de douleur. Et puis il explosa.

-HUIT MOIS !

-John ?

-HUIT PUTAIN DE MOIS ! HUIT MOIS, DEUX SEMAINES ET CINQ PUTAIN DE JOURS !

-John…

-COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU AS PU ME FAIRE ÇA ?!

-Ecoute, je…

-TU ES LE PLUS INHUMAIN DES HOMMES, SHERLOCK !

-Ecoute-moi !

John le fusillait toujours du regard, Sherlock se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il esquissa un geste vers son bras mais son ami l'esquiva.

-Ne – me – touche – pas.

-J'imagine ce que ça a dû être…

-Non. Tu ne peux pas imaginer… Souffla l'homme. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ressentent les gens face à ce genre de situation. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai subi.

-Il fallait que je disp…

-Je suis retourné voir ma thérapeute, coupa John. Ça été long, et difficile…

-C'était absolument nécess…

-TAIS-TOI !

Il le frappa de toutes ses forces et Sherlock fut à deux doigts d'en tomber.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-J'EN SUIS A LA COLÈRE ! Cria-t-il comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

Et effectivement Sherlock parut comprendre. Il se massa un instant la mâchoire, le regard plus sombre.

-Tu es en deuil… ? De moi… ?

Son ami ne répondit pas mais la fureur dans ses yeux le fit pour lui.

-Et tu n'en es qu'à la colère ? S'étonna alors le détective, oubliant un instant de ce dont ils parlaient.

-LE DÉNI A ÉTÉ TRÈS LONG !

-Tu aurais dû persévérer dans cette voie…

-Tu… tu… ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE COMME ÇA !

Le détective se tut et John tomba à genoux, les deux mains sur le sol. Ce n'est qu'alors que Sherlock remarqua la canne, tombée avec les courses. Il eut un regard triste que John ne vit pas. Il vint s'asseoir à même le sol, devant lui, et se saisit de l'objet de bois. Il le tourna un instant entre ses doigts, mélancolique.

-Tu m'as manqué, à moi aussi… Avoua-t-il dans un souffle, le regard bas.

En moins d'une seconde il se retrouva pris entre deux bras forts et désespérés. John le serrait contre lui, le plus qu'il pouvait. Il l'entendit, le sentit pleurer contre son épaule.

-Putain… Gémit-il. J'ai vu… je t'ai vu, sur le trottoir… tu… tu étais…

-Je sais.

Il passa à son tour des bras réconfortants dans le dos de son ami.

-Je sais…

-Laissemoitembrasser… Crut-il discerner à son oreille, la voix emplie de larmes.

Il décolla doucement son ami de leur douce étreinte, voulant le voir pour qu'il se répète peut-être plus fort. Mais ses yeux étaient noyés de tristesse et il n'eut pas la force de le lui demander. Il le vit pourtant se pencher, tremblant, vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le premier contact fut maladroit, incertain… Mais tellement doux qu'il ferma les yeux. Le baiser fut beau. Sherlock ne trouva pas de meilleur mot.

-John…

-Merci, murmura l'homme en se levant doucement. Maintenant je suppose que tu vas vouloir voir Lestrade et…

-Non.

Sherlock s'était levé à son tour, il prit le médecin par la manche.

-Non… Reprit-il doucement. Je veux être juste avec toi, encore un peu…

Il le reprit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. John, hésitant, referma ses bras sur lui. Il avait chaud, comme si sa vie était en train de lui être rendue.

-Est-ce que… Tenta-t-il. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire ?

_J'ai tué des hommes,_ aurait-il eu envie de répondre. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer son absence et l'attente qu'il avait dû lui faire endurer. Il aurait voulu expliquer son silence et la nécessité de son mensonge._ J'ai tué tous ceux qui auraient menacé ta vie s'ils avaient su que je vivais aussi._ Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ça si ça n'avait pas été si lourd à entendre.

-Je… je suis indéfiniment bien, dans tes bras.

-In– indéfiniment ?

-Et bien plus encore.

John peina à retenir de nouvelles larmes. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps de cet homme, tout contre lui, et trouva sa place dans le creux de son cou.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Sherlock…

**FIN**

* * *

Je sais, c'est court... et un peu niais sur la fin, je ne peux jamais m'en empêcher ! x)

Bien sûr votre avis est le bienvenu :)

**Petite note** : C'est déjà dit plus ou moins explicitement dans le résumé, mais au cas ou ça vous aurait échappé la colère est la deuxième étape du deuil, juste après le déni. Voilà voilà !


End file.
